Hermione
by Chione Jinx S
Summary: I've always yearned for it. To be able to be the child I think of myself as. One shot A/U. Femslash Contains infantilism/adult baby (AB) content, if this does not appeal to you, don't read.


**WARNING: CONTAINS INFANTILISM/ADULT BABY (AB) CONTENT, WHICH MAY NOT APPEAL TO MOST PEOPLE.**

**DISCLAIMER: No I don't own anything Harry Potter, I owned the books but gave them away out of the goodness of my heart. I only take responsibility for the plot.**

**AN: Ah, first time writing a fic with this theme, if you don't like, then don't read. It's a bit stupid to read something with a topic you despise and then flame it, kinda makes you look imbecilic. No beta so all mistakes are mine, done in Ginny's POV, read on, leave a review; let me know what you think. A/U, no magic.**

I've always yearned for it. To be able to be the child I think of myself as. To have a mum who'll nurse me, give me juice in my bottle, read stories to me, cuddle me, spank me when I'm bad and tuck me into bed. For years I resigned myself to the fact that it would never happen, that I would never experience any of these things, but that was until I met her.

I met her at a café in London, the place was full and the only seat available was at her table. At first I considered standing and having my coffee and croissant right where I was but figured that would only make me look stupid, so bravely I walked over to her and despite being uncomfortably shy around most women, I managed to ask if I could sit with her.

"Good morning, is this seat taken? I don't mean to impose but there's nowhere else to sit." I asked shyly, making sure that I at least tried to maintain a little eye contact.

"No it isn't, go ahead and sit" she replied nicely

After thanking her, I sat and stared intently at the table between bites and sips of my lunch, she was reading a book and I was afraid of doing anything that might interrupt her so stupidly I subconsciously even tapered the breaths I took.

"Do I smell or something?" she asked curiously

"Huh? I don't…..what do you mean?"

"Since you've been sitting there, you've barely been breathing, people normally do that when someone smells and they're not sure how to tell them"

"Oh. No, you don't smell. I didn't even realize I was doing that. I just…well I didn't want to disturb you and I guess subconsciously I must have thought I was breathing too loudly" I said while laughing nervously.

"I think I'd find it easier to believe you if you looked at me and not the table when you say I don't smell"

I could hear the laughter in her voice and as I lifted my head, the first thought that popped into my head was 'she's beautiful'. She had chocolate brown hair and brown-hazel eyes; she had bow shaped lips which formed a smile as my eyes landed on them and a few pale freckles across the tops of her cheeks and over her nose.

"You don't smell" I said somewhat confidently

"Thank you and neither do you. My name's Hermione, what's yours?" she asked

"Ginny, pleased to meet you" I answered with a smile

And so began our friendship. We were friends for a few months before we started visiting each other's apartments and before we started having sleep overs. During that time I was always doing research and collecting dresses, toys, nappies and such but I always made sure they were completely hidden when she came over, I didn't want to leave anything to chance as I had no idea how she'd react if she knew. It was the fourth or so time that she slept over that I almost slipped up. She was coming over for our weekly movie night but we had no plans for a sleepover, incidentally, on her way over it had begun to rain and she'd forgotten her umbrella; deciding against going back home she'd continued to my apartment in the rain. As a result I opened my door to a soaking wet Hermione with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Why?" was the only question I could get out.

"Couldn't be bothered to return home" she answered with a smile

"I thought I was the only one in this friendship crazy enough to walk through the rain" I responded with a laugh

As I closed the front door I told her to wait in the entry way while I got a towel and some clothes for her as I didn't want her tracking water through the place which would most likely result in either of us with something broken after sliding in it. When I returned to the living room, it was to find her standing in only her underwear before the couch with all her wet clothes in a pile by the door. Taking advantage of the fact that she seemed yet to notice me, I took in her body, specifically her breasts. They were beautiful D-cup breast, probably about 34 or 36, with wide areolas and nipples which were erect, most likely as a result of her walk through the cold October rain. Deciding that it would be best to not get caught staring, I walked up to her and presented her with the dry clothes and a towel.

"Thanks, I was starting to get cold" she said slightly trembling

"That's probably because you decided to strip in my living room" I laughingly replied

"Hey! I'm supposed to take off the wet clothes so I don't get pneumonia!" she laughed

"Yeah but you're not supposed to stay half naked after either!" I replied, laughing as I took a seat on the couch. "Now hurry and get dressed, I want to start the movie"

"Okay, okay. Don't get snippy" she said with a smile

As she went into the bathroom with the dry clothes in one hand and the wet in another, I couldn't help but think of her breasts again. After only a month of knowing her I'd begun to play with the idea that she may be who I was looking for all along. We had a sort of touchy feely friendship, where we'd always curl up in each other's arms during a movie or hug even when a simple phrase or sentence could do. I always felt a sense of security when she'd wrap me in her arms, I just always felt so relaxed around her. When she sat beside me, without a word being said between us, she opened her arms and I relaxed in them, I guess it had become routine with us now. Four movies, two pizzas and three beers each; we decided it was time for bed. As I lay beside her sleeping form, staring at the ceiling, I wondered if it would sound too forward of me to ask her to be my mum. It sounded a bit too weird in my head so I quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that if it sounded weird in my head, it would probably sound worse out loud. It was eight months later that the choice was taken out of my hands.

She was staying over for a few days while some repairs were being done on her bathroom. I was in my room doing some AB research online and was so deep in concentration that I didn't hear her walk up to my open doorway. When I heard her voice I was so shocked that I slammed my laptop closed which I knew was a dead giveaway that I was hiding something from her. And if there wasn't anything I knew about her, I knew she was curious and persistent.

"Hey… Mione, what's up?" I asked nervously

"Uh huh, what I wanted to ask can wait. What are you trying to hide from me?" with a don't-even-bother-trying-to-lie look on her face

"Nnothing! You just surprised me, that's all. It was a reflex sort of thing"

"Reflex huh? Well if that's the case, you wouldn't mind me taking a look right?" she asked while walking towards my place on the bed

"Nno, you don't need to do that. It's nothing, re..really!" I said nervously while moving the laptop further away from her. I was so focused on getting the computer out of her reach that I was caught off guard when she dived on top of me.

"Mione! What are you doing?" I shouted in fear

"Give me the laptop Gin."

"No! I told you it's not important!" I shouted while trying to scramble away

"Give it to me or I'll tickle you!" she threatened

"You wouldn't dare!" I challenged

"You sure about that?" she asked with an eyebrow raised

"Hermione no. Please don't" I pleaded

"It's your choice Ginny, either give me the laptop or suffer the consequences"

"But…. Come on Mione! It's nothing big"

"If it's nothing big, then give it to me"

"But…"

"Times up"

"Mione!" I screamed as she proceeded to tickle me. Soon I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe, which was how she ended up with my laptop in her possession. As I watched her open it, I drew my legs up to my chest as I averted my eyes and tried my best to calm my breathing. I rested my chin on my knees as I waited for the inevitable reaction of disgust, the only reaction which seemed inevitable to me. After what seemed like hours but in reality were only a few minutes I lifted my head a bit to gauge her reaction through the corner of my eyes. All I could see was her reading what was on the screen with this undecipherable look on her face. After another few minutes I realized that if I wanted to save even a little of the friendship we had, I needed to say something before she left my apartment and possibly my life for good.

"Hermione, don't pay much attention to that. I mean… it was just…. I was just looking up random stuff you know and that just came up and it kind of caught my eye. I told you it was nothing, so—"

"Stop"

"What?"

"You promised, _we_ promised that we'd never lie to each other, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but—"

"So why are you lying to me now Ginny?"

"I just… fine. I'm sorry for lying, or attempting to. I just…. I don't want you to think I'm some freak of nature or anything like that"

"Why would you think I would? You're one of my closest friends, nothing you say or do will ever change the way I think of you. I mean, I didn't think you were weird when I found out you ate everything with ketchup or that you like mixing perfectly good food together to get nasty concoctions and then eat them with a look of bliss on your face. So why would this change anything?"

"Because this blows the weird scale to pieces"

"And? I thought you'd know me better by now. When was the last time I found something weird?"

"I don't know" I replied shrugging.

"Exactly. I mean what were you so afraid of that you went as far as to lie to me?"

"I thought you'd hate me okay?! I thought that if you found out you wouldn't speak to me again and I'd lose you forever. I don't make friends easily and you mean a lot to me and I didn't want to take the chance that I'd lose you. I don't want to lose you" I answered with tears running down my face.

This was the first time I'd cried in front of her, or anyone for that matter, in years. I hated crying, especially in front of people so I hugged my knees as tightly as possible to my chest and rested my head on my arms; praying that if she was going to leave, she'd do so before I raised my head again. Instead I felt her arms come around me as she dragged me into her lap and held me, I tried to move away but she refused to let me go. After a few minutes of futile attempts at escape I gave in and relaxed in her embrace. As I felt her beginning to rock me, I released my legs and instead held on to her, hoping with all my heart that she wouldn't let me go. After what must have been half hour or so I'd finally calmed enough that she stopped rocking. The only sounds that could be heard in the room where of my sniffling; after some more minutes sitting in silence, she finally spoke.

"How invested in this are you?"

I knew there was no turning back at this point and I knew there would be no lying.

"I've got everything except the furniture"

"I've never seen anything even remotely related to this stuff here, and I'm here almost every day."

"They're in boxes in the back of my closet" I answered sheepishly

"So when do you use them if they're in boxes and I'm always around?"

"I don't."

"You don't what?"

"Use them."

"Why?"

*shrugs*

"Gin, talk to me. Don't shut me out now. Why don't you use them? I'm sure you spent a lot of money on them and you're not one to waste cash." She said whilst using her hand on my cheek to force me to look up at her.

"I can't"

"You can't what"

"Use them"

"Why? Come on, stop making this so difficult."

"I can't use them because I don't have a person."

"A person? What kind of person?"

"Like a mom, babysitter, or nanny. It's no use doing it by myself because real babies don't take care of themselves"

"Oh. Well we need to find you one then, don't we?"

"We? But—"

"I'm still here Gin and I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you. But it doesn't matter anyway. I don't mean the - you not leaving part, I mean the finding me a person part."

"Why doesn't it matter?"

"I've been searching for years but no one makes me relax with them enough that I'd even think of doing that with them"

"You seem to relax with me"

"Yeah but you're different" I answered shyly

"And what makes you say that?"

"I don't know, you just are. I've always been able to relax around you, never really thought about why." I replied with a shrug

"Well let's go unpack those boxes then"

"What? Why?"

"Well if I'm going to be your new mum, I need all the supplies."

"What?! But—"

"Come on, up you go"

And just like that I had a mum. It didn't really sink in even two hours later when she'd unpacked everything and decided on the nighty I'd wear to bed and got everything set up to diaper me. Honestly it didn't completely hit home until she had me lying on the changing mat with my legs in the air shaking baby powder all over my pubes. Soon we had established a routine, we still hung out as friends, we still worked but on weekends and sometimes a night or two a week, I was her baby. After a while she seemed to look forward to our sessions as much as I did. For four months every time I saw her for our sessions I gave her the opportunity to back out, I stopped when she got so mad that she spanked me until I could barely sit properly for two days.

It was the following year on my birthday that she admitted that she'd liked me since the day I sat at her table in that café. We went on our first date two weeks later. Next month, we'll be together 6 years as lovers but 8 as friends. I no longer participate in AB stuff, well mostly anyway. I don't dress up in baby things, drink out of a bottle or wear a diaper but I still nurse. It's the only thing I've held on to. Mione says it's just because I love her breasts and I can't say I disagree. A few months after we started the AB thing she started lactating, we weren't completely surprised when it happened because we knew it was a possibility but it came a bit sudden as she wasn't taking any medication or such to help it along. I don't mind at all though because damn, that stuff tastes good. We're hoping to start a family of our own in a few months, we're both alone on that end as she's the only one alive in her family as her parents died in a car accident a couple years before we met, my parents are dead and I have no idea where my siblings are but the adoption process is in its finally stages so soon we'll have four beautiful girls running around our 6 bed-room house. We can only pray for strength, I just hope they don't cut too much into our breast feeding time because I LOVE my milk.


End file.
